Deadly but symmetrical
by darkangelx345
Summary: Yuki, daughter of the grim In a battle against fate yuki is destined to be the soul mate of her fathers friend son " death the kid" in which forcing her to attend DWMA leading to her meeting the rest of the gang also bringing her relationship with kid closer. As Yuki settles down memories of her past come rushing back. / bad with summaries. Bit of Yuki and soul paring
1. Chapter 1

She sat in a large majestic room seated at circular table and tugged her ponytail in irritation. Having no idea how she had gotten here after waking up 5 minutes previously in the chair. She felt different somehow, but could not describe it. "Get some rest now." Grim swept out the bathroom and paused at the door "Goodnight Yuki"

"Goodnight Father" Yuki said watching her retreating form from the bathroom. It was ethereal what was happening, her father was just gonna dump her at a unknown place . She slowly walked toward the bed and pulled the covers over herself as she got in.

Yuki twirled once in joy after seeing how she looked in the dress Her father had laid out for the banquet. It was strapless and went down to her knees. It was black witch 3 lines going all the way around it and black heels to match.

"It time to go yuki meet me by the mirror"grim shouted. I ran as fast as I could to my father so he wouldn't give me one of his deadly reaper chops which could ruin my perfect symmetrical hair. We entered through the mirror and appeared in Death city. Slowly I entered the manor in front. The grim reaper and I walked into the main hall and were greeted by none other then Lord Death.

"Why hello there Lord Death, it's been a while we need to do some catching up, meet my daughter Yuki" My father said in reply to Lord Death's greeting only to find me staring at A boy in a black suit with three white strips in his hair and him staring right back at her.

"Oh sorry, I was slightly distracted" I said after grim got my attention with a squeeze to the elbow.

"Hi there Yuki" Came Lord Death's voice "How about you and Kiddo here become acquainted while I discuss some things with Your father"

"Okay" I said and when I glanced back I noticed Kid was still looking at me, kinda of in a possessive way.

"My name is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid" He said holding out his hand. I slowly placed my hand on his and shook it gently. "You didn't tell me yours" Kid stated looking bored."Oh" I suddenly blushed slightly and said "My name is Yuki" Kid didn't say anything just glanced at me and asked "Do you want to go outside?"Yea sure" I said relieved that the introductions were through and not quite understanding why he looked at me so possessively and then almost bored seeming. Almost unconsciously he took my hand and led me through the hall to a set of doors that led outside. I cleared her throat and said quietly "You can let go now." He dropped my hand instantly. but managing to keep his bored expression on which quite frankly annoyed me. "The stars sure are pretty" I felt like an idiot and mentally berated myself Is that the best you can come up with! Kid didn't say anything just looked out over the gardens. Think you idiot, think of something to say! I thought madly and said the first thing I could come up with "Why are the stripes in your hair only on one side?" "IM ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE. I WANT TO DIE" Kid shouted out having a mental break down about symmetry. I looked around bewildered as he stormed back inside. " jerk" I whispered to myself


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling a bit cold I returned back into the manor. I search all around hoping to find my father so we could leave this place. So many guys asked me to dance but I politely refused dancing was the last thing I wanted to do. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around ready to punch the intruder but instead I got a full up bear hug.

" YUKI I MISSED YOU!" Shouted Luke . I couldn't breath, I could imagine my face turning purple, " Luke get off her your gonna kill her" groaned Patrick. Luke and Patrick were the twin brother death pistols, my weapons. When I hold them in my hands weapon form they look perfectly symmetrical however in their human form. It's just horrible! Luke is short, hyper with large eyes while Patrick was tall, bossy, picky with narrow eyes. Even though they admire me there personalities is just asymmetrical!

" Luke it's only been 3 hours since I left home " I replied in a slant position. As Patrick dragged his brother away crying a mysterious figure approached me. A tall girl approached me. "Hi, I'm Liz, I am one of Kid's weapons and I heard him yelling so figured it must a symmetry rant again" The tall girl said before leaning over Kid and telling him he wasn't trash. I looked on in mortification and put her face in her hands. She is basically like Patrick but a female

"I'm so sorry" I said through her hands. Liz stood up with Kid who had apparently gotten over his symmetry tirade and was calm again. "Thank you Liz" Kid said. "Whatever. you two soulmates have fun and what not" Liz said winking as she walked back inside.

"Soulmates? What is she talking about?"

I asked Kid staring after in confusion. Kid just looked at her and shrugged. "Lets go and sit down" Kid said and walked over to open the door. We walked together over to table and sat down across from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're absolutely sure" said Lord Death asked one more time for confirmation.

"Yes, I am sure. They will have strong bond and I believe they will even be able to talk to each other mentally" My father spoke happily, quite pleased with what he had discovered would happen. "My shinigami daughter would be soul mates with a shinigami."

"What do propose we do about it" Lord Death questioned. "All we have to do is say that I want her here for several years even though she is talented like your son, DWMA would be perfect as they will be together" Grim said "All you have to do is give her a room in Gallows Manor and the rest should work out fine"

"OKayyy" Lord Death said and then added "We should go tell them tell that she will now be staying with me".

"Lord Death and my father are coming over" I said to Kid, who was just watching me with a bored expression. I heard a bit of what they were talking about and I didn't like it. "Hey there!" Lord Death said cheerfully.

Trying to speak over him my father said "Yuki you are going to live with Lord Death and Kid for a little while." At my surprised gasp he quickly spoke " I already had a bag of clothes sent up to your room here."

"Here?I don't want to you can't make me, what about Luke and Patrick? I questioned.

"They are staying here aswell. This is Gallows Manor" Kid said shooting a questioning look to his Father, who did nothing."You actually live here? It's so big well my place is bigger" I said in anger. Kid gave a snort of disdain and spoke arrogantly "well it's not a hovel." I rolled my eyes at the boy. "Well why don't you show her the room that will be hers?" Suggested Lord Death trying to ease the tension. "Of course. Follow me" Kid spoke after a moment. He led me up the staircase and down a long hallway before stopping front of a door. "This is your room. Liz's room is across the hall and Patty's is right next to it and Luke and Patrick rooms are opposite yours."We just stood there in silence until I finally spoke "Thanks, i guess."

Kid just walked away saying "whatever." The room was magnificent. It had been painted a black color and a four poster bed was in the center with desks placed carefully on the sides to match twin ones on the other side. The beds comforter was silver and with black flowers on the end. I grinned as I changed and got in bed. I fell asleep instantly and did not notice as Kid ninja-ed his way into my room and proceeded to stare at me, unblinking, as I slept.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke with a slight start to see Patrick above me shaking my shoulder trying to wake me up. "Go away I just want more sleep." My voice was slurred slightly from sleepily as I looked around in a daze and falling back into the pillows not noting any signs of danger.

"It's time for school sleepyhead." Patrick spoke looking slightly amused and I looked past him after hearing Luke run past chanting joyfully "Sleepyhead! Sleepyhead! Sleepyhead!"

"Why is he always like this..." I trailed off as Patrick rolled his eyes and yanked my arm harder to get me up and said "No time for questions if you want breakfast. Pix and patty ready left for school kid is waiting downstairs"

"Sleep is worth more." I said with a grin now more awake after seeing Luke's relentless energy. Patrick rolled his eyes again and pulled off the covers unsympathetically. "Ok. Ok. You get what you want. I'm up." I spoke with a wave of my arms. I went to my dresser and pulled out a skirt and school type top. I eventually descended the stairs and out the door deciding to skip breakfast."Took you long enough." Kid said when I stepped outside. I just gave a noncommittal shrug and sighed deciding there was no need for words. Kid summoned Beelzebub and offered me a hand. I rudely refused I preferred to travel on my own board with Patrick and Luke.

We arrived at DWMA a bit late which quite frankly again wasn't my fault.

"Oh, hey Kid." a cheerful voice sounded across the courtyard "Who's this?"

"Hey Maka." Kid replied and theni decided to interrupt them "Hello I'm Yuki." Kid glared at me with narrowed eyes as I shook Maka's hand. "YAHOO! A NEW PERSON ENROLLED! WE'LL DESTORY THEM TSUBAKI THEN I WILL SURPASS GOD!" yelled a voice from inside coming closer as a more soothing and calm voice spoke quickly "But Blackstar you don't even know them I don't really think you should..."

"I WILL BE THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD AND THIS NEW PERSON WILL KNOW THIS!" The voice came closer and a boy with spikey blue hair shot out of the door heading straight for me. As he was about to hit me Patrick and Luke quickly transformed into my hand. I pointed them at the boys face " let's take this outside and trust me your going to regret it." As I made my way back outside I quickly glanced behind me and heard kid tell maka and tsubaki "what the hell is wrong of him, he could die she's a powerful shinigami just like. In fact let me just enjoy this fight"


	5. Chapter 5

We stood in front of the academy. Suddenly black star came charging at me but he didn't expect what happened turned around, I was behinds him, my eyes were closed. "Oh I see, so you're pretty fast, huh?" I remained silent. "Well, not fast enough." Black Star slashed and I stepped sideways. Again and again Black Star attacked and I was always just out of reach. "Hold still you…" Black Star struck even harder, yelling and grunting as I dodged each swing without making a strike of my own. Finally, Black Star paused to take a breath. I didn't want to use the twins yet.

"Now, Yuki." I reached the twin pistols from my pocket and started firing it at star. I circled around Black Star, twirling and dipping, my feet almost floated above the ground, never resting in one spot for longer than a millisecond. Black Star tried countering the attacks, but that was all he could do. My speed was almost too much for him to keep countering let alone strike back. I paused for a second I glanced to my right and saw everyone watching me. I blasted Luke at star one final time. Once his back hit the ground, I shouted " let's end this hopefully this will teach you a lesson. Resonance of souls!" I could feel my soul wavelength increase and Patrick and Luke transform into pair of long sliver canons around my arm.

A blue orb surrounded me as I levitated from the the people who could see souls could see my soul expanding, my eyes lost it's yellow glow and turned crimson red. "Reap penalty secured" A black aura surrounded me, stupidly black star shouted "I'll give you a penalty. I will pall out your hair like its a washcloth"He said "resonance stable. Noise at 0.3%","black needles fully charged with soul wavelength. Feedback in four seconds" Luke countdown was over."Reaper canon!"

"Hah, ridiculous there's no way something like that will hurt me". A jet of purple huge ray blasted at star causing a huge explosion leaving the boy stunned and motionless on the floor. Patrick and Luke transformed back into their human form. "Don't you think you over did it" maka asked, " no he's not badly injured he's lucky I didn't go all out" I walked back inside with my partners with kid tracing behind me " your one hell of a shinigami, having you around I guess wouldn't seem that bad" he said smirking, I simply replied holding his hand as a joke of course knowing he would slightly blush " maybe I can adjust to living with you as long as you can handle me" he looked at me and whispered into my ear " anything for you"


	6. Chapter 6

Finally when we reached the classroom before I entered I heard a voice say. "So class," Stein began. "I've heard that there's been a rumor going around." All whispering in the class room stopped."A rumor about another reaper coming to the school, I'm here to put those rumors to rest. They're true." The room seemed to all inhale at the same time."Yes. The girl is very powerful; we just wanted to warn you of that so that you don't underestimate her."

I clenched my fist and entered the classroom, I swore I could hear a gasp as soon as I walked in." Class this is Yuki reaper, daughter of the grim reaper of America," stein said. I gave everyone a smile just to ease down the tension. Behind me also entered Luke and Patrick. " these are her weapons who will be also joining us, please take a seat on the third row next to kid." That was something I really didn't want to do. I still don't get why father is making me attend this stupid school. What is he up to? I decided to just go and take my seat and think about things later.

"Today, we shall be dissecting." Stein rolled over to a cage in the corner. He smiled creepily and rolled back as the animal inside made pitiful whimpers. Gasps and exclamations came from all over the class as he pulled a young wolf puppy from the cage. "No I won't allow you to do!" I shouted standing and running towards him. Stein just watched in amusement when I picked it up and dashed outside the class. I stopped when I got outside and looked down. It was a small little thing with silver and black fur whining pitifully. I patted it and whispered comforting nonsense. When I looked up Maka came outside.

"Stein wants you back in class." Maka said looking down at the wolf. I sighed as I stood up and walked back with Maka slowly." This is stupid" I said as I watched the wolf run off. We both walked slowly to their seats. Steins glasses flashed eerily in the light "Where is the wolf?". "He ran away" I groaned."Well in that case I guess we'll just have to dissect YOU" Stein said with a demonically sadistic grin. I stood up ready to attack him " try it and your dead!" I shouted as the whole class gasped in shock. I could feel kid pulling my arm trying to get me to sit down. " she's just joking." Kid shouted, but even that nutty teacher knew I wasn't. " Yuki report to lord death now. Kid take her just in case she tries to pull a runner. I quickly ran out of the room with kid not far behind me. Stupidly I tripped on my own two feet ruining my hair. "ARRGH! LOOK AT ME IM NOTHING BUT ASYMMETRICAL RUBBISH" kid grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the wall as I tried to hit him. " Now, let's have some fun shall we?" Kid whispered in my ear


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeh this is my first fan-fiction so I hope you all like it. Yuki is my own personal oc I made and soon I will be introducing more oc. Starting from now I will be writing in pov if that's alright with everyone. Please review and enjoy thischapter **

* * *

**Yuki Pov**

No matter how much I struggled I couldn't get out of his grasp. " No matter how hard you try you can't run away from me." I sighed and stopped moving, " what do you want from me kid," I asked. As I lifted my head and locked eyes with his he smirked and replied, " You, me date this Friday."

For moment I thought my heart skipped a beat. "WHAT?!" I shouted but all of a sudden kid placed his hand over my mouth " not to loud, geez." After I calmed down I simply flicked my hair to one side and blushed." Out of all the girls you met why me, just because I'm a reaper. You don't even know me that well." I just wanted to say no but my heartbeats telling me a different thing so I simply replied with a yes.

"Good" kid replied blushing and then quickly hid his face after realising his face was pink. After a few moments of awkward silence we made our way to lord death room. As soon as I entered I didn't expect what came my way.

I opened the door to the Death room and walked in with kid seriously right behind me

"REAPER CHOP" Lord Death shouted and I fell on the floor with my head in agony.

"owww" I shouted gingerly standing back up and looking up at Lord Death and my father, who happened to be in the mirror. They both looked at me disapprovingly. However it looked like my father was going to erupt like a volcano so he began to shout at me like there was no tomorrow

"Yuki! How dare you be rude to professor stein on your first day of school! Not only did you release his test subject but you also disrupted other people's learning. I didn't raise you or send you to school to act like this. WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR STEPSISTER" My father shouted

What I thought my father wouldn't have said he did. Them last lines echoed in my mind. " well sorry I'm not the perfect angel you wanted. Oh wait I'm a shinigami not a bloody angel. It's not like I wanted to come to school!" I ran out of the door before glancing back and saying " don't even expect me back home ever again...".

**Kid Pov**

I watched as yuki ran out in frustration. I turned towards grim who was in the mirror, "Don't you think you were bit too harsh on her. And why does she hate her stepsister so much?" There was an awkward pause of silence and grim disappeared from the mirror. " look kiddo it's better if you didn't ask. And shouldn't you be going back to your class." I glanced at my watch I realised I was going to be late for my next lesson. I quickly dashed out and made it back to class.

**Lord death Pov**

" that kid gets to curious about things for now I need to make sure he doesn't find out about

Ichigo." I grabbed my phone out of my pocket which quite frankly has become quite popular with the young meisters and weapons. " Hello. Yes it me I need you to do me favorite please drop by please when your free

**Yuki Pov**

As soon as I made it to the corridor I collapsed onto the floor as the tears rolled down my cheeks. How could he compare me to her at of all people. I wiped the tears of my cheek and wondered. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I slowly turned around and saw kid looking down at me. I quickly stood up, " What do you want?!" I snarled at kid wiping the last drop of sliver tear of my face.

" I was just worried about you since you stormed out like that". Kid tilted his head at me as he noticed my face light up and then sadden again

" You wouldn't understand! You don't know anything about me. You can't even notice all those other girls staring at you. I'm just another pretty symmetrical girl to you." Just as I was about to continue I felt something warm press against my lips. After a few blinks of the eye I realised kid was kissing me. I tried to squirm free but then gave up and relaxed into the kiss. I didn't know what to feel. Quickly I pushed him away and wiped my lips not realizing my face was red as a tomato.

" Tell me that didn't mean anything to you." Kid said, I could tell he was being serious. I tried hard to deny it but I couldn't I just instead looked out of the window and grumbled, " maybe...it did"

Kid walked towards me and grabbed me by the hand," I don't care if your a shinigami or not, your special to me your nothing like your stepsister even though I haven't met her." As he said that I frowned at him

He continued, " Look what I'm trying to say is I like you a lot and even if it takes me years and after several of thrashing from you and your weapons I will still and get closer to you. So for now...well would you like to be my girlfriend?"

My whole body lit up when kid popped the question surprisingly I was quite happy he did." of course I will...but let just take it slow alright a lot of girls like you so I bet there going to come after me once they here about this" I said slowly tilting my head

Kid grabbed me by the hand and together we walked to class. I think I can get use to for now being at this school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuki Pov**

As we reached outside we noticed that Liz, patty, luke and Patrick were waiting for us.

" you guys seem cheerful about something care to share?" Both Liz and Patrick said synchronised

"Class is has already started anyway, so let's just get inside so we won't get in more trouble" Kid stated.

" it's not like I wanted to return to that sadist teachers lesson anyway" I moaned

Kid merely glanced down at me I could easily understand the message he was trying to give me, 'Don't you dare be rude and get chucked out again'. I followed Kid into Dr. Steins classroom. I heard his chair turn and spoke in that creepy voice of his.

"Late Kid, Yuki, the Brandson's and the Thompson's?" Stein asked his glasses flashing eerily scalpel in hand.

"Why ask if you already know that?" I said out loud by accident I think. My eyes widened as the scalpel flew past me into the door.

"Would you like to repeat that?" Stein questioned.

"No,not this time, maybe next time sir" I mockingly saluted him.

"Very well take your seats" Stein ordered and turned back to class. Before Kid started up the stairs to his row he turned around and pulled Me to him and kissed me hard on the mouth. I blushed scarlet as Kid calmly walked up the stairs and took his seat as if nothing had happened. Almost everyone in the room gasped and mutters and exclamations were going from person to the next. I looked down and hurried to the stairs.

'Baka kid', I thought in my mind as I took my seat. I could sense over ten pairs of female eyes glaring at me. Not an ordinary it was a your so dead glare. I wasn't scared of them I could easily take them on anyway.

As professor stein continued with his lesson for a moment I stared into space thinking about all the events that happened so far. It was too quick for me to comprehend. Then finally the bell rang.

I still say in my seat until I was approached by Maka and a white haired boy right beside him. He seemed so familiar.

Who was he?


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuki POV**

hi yuki, this is my partner 'soul eater Evans" Maka said pointing at the white haired boy standing next to her he seemed so familiar but I couldn't remember where from. He slowly reached out his hand for me to shake it. At first I hesitated to shake it but then I grabbed of firmly and shaked his hand. As a reply to this action a gave him a friendly smile. Instantly I could tell he went pink on the cheek which I think annoyed Maka as I noticed when I looked at her she frowned.

_Few seconds later_

I heard a loud shout." YAHOO! FINALLY CLASS IS OVER NOW I CAN SURLEY SURPASS GOD AND BECAME THE ULTIMATE ASSASSIN!" When I looked who was shouting I noticed it was the kid from earlier black star. I'm surprised he's so hyper even after I pulverised him. I stood up ready to hit him again of he tried any funny business but instead he bowed and said. "gomen yuki for earlier I was being and ediot." I was tempted so hard to say he was but I decided to be forgiving.

We decided to go and have our lunch outside since soul and black star instead. We were also joined by tsubaki and 2 strange looking girls. And just by looking at them I knew nothing good was going to happen next. The two girls came and sat between me and kid which really annoyed me. Kid started to have a conversation with them, I couldn't really hear what they were all saying so I got up and went to sit with Maka and soul.

"So Maka how long have you and soul been going out?" I asked, all of a sudden they both burst out laughing." were not dating!" They both said in unison, I tilted my head and looked at soul, " why not?" I said to him but he simply replied " I waiting and looking for this girl but I think she has forgotten all about me..."

_**Meanwhile**_

**Kid POV**

These girls keep talking on and on and I don't want to be rude and tell them to shove of. From what I can remember all I know is there names which are Estella and Ellie. " Kid-kun?" Estella said, " what do you like about black haired girl. I mean she has only been in the school for a day and your already going out with her. What about the rest of us!" These questions she kept asking really irritated me. But what did I really like about yuki. I looked up at the sky to show that I was ignoring what she asked. Suddenly Ellie got up and ran back inside I don't know why. However the way she ran...the direction she ran was... SO ASSYMETRICAL! I turned to see if Estella was still here but I didn't expect what happened next to happen

Yuki POV

After an awkward conversation and a few incidents with food gifts between me and star, I heard Maka gasp in shock and Soul grit his teeth and clench his fist in outrage. I noticed they were both looking in the same direction. I slowly turned my head to see what they were staring at.

I thought my heart stopped as I froze in place. Tears were dripping down my face as I witnessed Kid kissing another girl.

I didn't know what to say...

Or what to feel...

I felt Maka place her hand on my shoulder but I just shrugged it off. I was just an empty shell. Motionless. Quickly I ran as fast as lightning out of the school. By a soft voice I heard when running off and shouting I realised that kid was chasing after me. It began to rain, hopefully it's because I'm so mad and confused right now. Suddenly I came to realisation that my movement had stopped, kid had finally caught up with me. I didn't even want to look at his face it was the last thing I wanted my eyes to gaze at like a vortex. A never ending one

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed at kid as I heaved with all my might to escape his grasp

"Just hear me out yuki..." He said

"I DON'T WANT TO YOU ASYMMETRIC GARBAGE! I HATE YOU JUST GO AND KISS ANOTHER GIRL FOR ALL I CARE WERE THROUGH!" And with that I finally escaped.

'Keep running' I starting thinking in my mind 'and never look back'. I stopped outside a strange building and leaned on it as the rain drizzled onto my cold lifeless skin.

It's official I hate death the kid...

With that I felt I huge pain in my head like a migraine. No even worse I began to see weird images in my mind almost like a flashback.


End file.
